ee_walfordfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 2646 (25th December 2003)
Plot Phil's keeping a hawk look on the Watts' household, waiting for Den to leave to seize his moment. Inside, Dennis becomes bitter with Den when he refers to Sharon and Vicki as his children and not him and storms out. Alfie has doubts about going ahead with the wedding with the missing item to confirm the matching - the Absolute Decree. Spencer urges him to roost up a plan quickly. Alfie calls his dim mate, Ray Collins, to come to the rescue and pose as a fake registrar. With the Watts' household empty from Phil's perspective and him still thinking Den's inside after missing his exit, Phil makes a break-in into the house. He finds Kate lingering in the kitchen in her dressing gown after spending the night with Dennis, Phil soon clocks on what's been going on when he sees her bra on his bedroom floor and her watch on his bedside table. Confrontations are flying in the household between Phil and Kate. Kate announces that she no longer thinks of Phil as her husband and removes her ring. Phil tries to tell her that Den and Dennis set him up, but she is reluctant to believe him. Kate tries to persuade him to give himself up and reconsider about getting revenge on Den. The pair make a deal, and Phil hands over the gun he was going to kill Den with while Kate gives him an hour to flee before she calls the police. Nana and Spencer find out about Alfie's plan, and both are disgusted. Nana tries to talk to him out of it, even though he has good intentions it's going to cause misery in the long run, but Alfie is still confident to go ahead with the ceremony. While Den's on the lookout for Dennis who is in a strop at the park, Phil spots him going into Angie's Den and makes a march for his ultimate revenge. As the ceremony proceeds, Ray mumbles his lines which amuses the guests, when the vow of lawful impediment makes a spring, Alfie can't take any more lies and raises his hand. Cast Regular cast *Alfie - Shane Richie *Kat - Jessie Wallace *Phil - Steve McFadden *Kate - Jill Halfpenny *Den - Leslie Grantham *Dennis - Nigel Harman *Sharon - Letitia Dean *Vicki - Scarlett Johnson *Little Mo - Kacey Ainsworth *Billy - Perry Fenwick *Charlie - Derek Martin *Mo - Laila Morse *Spencer - Christopher Parker *Nana Moon - Hilda Braid *Zoe - Michelle Ryan *Belinda - Leanne Lakey *Ian - Adam Woodyatt *Pauline - Wendy Richard *Martin - James Alexandrou *Derek - Ian Lavender *Sam - Kim Medcalf *Ricky - Sid Owen *Garry - Ricky Groves *Lynne - Elaine Lordan *Laura - Hannah Waterman *Jim - John Bardon *Dot - June Brown *Patrick - Rudolph Walker *Yolande - Angela Wynter *Mickey - Joe Swash *Adi - Ameet Chana *Kareena - Pooja Shah *Ash - Raji James *Ronny - Ray Panthaki *Tariq - Nabil Elouahabi *Peter - Joseph Shade *Lucy - Casey Anne Rothery *Liam - Nathaniel Gleed *Bobby - Kevin Curran (Uncredited) Guest cast *Ray - David Walliams *Maxwell - Andrew Paul Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public, hallway and upstairs flat *5 Albert Square - Living/dining room, hallway, kitchen and Dennis's bedroom *23 Albert Square - Living room, kitchen, hallway and girls' bedroom *45 Albert Square - Back room *Bridge Street *Turpin Road *Mitchell's Autos *Kenwyn House - Laura's flat *Walford Park Notes *This forty-minute first episode of a two-part special was broadcast at the earlier time of 6.00pm. *Famous comedian and writer David Walliams makes a guest appearance as Roy Collins in this episode. *''Radio Times'' synopsis: Kate has a surprise visitor. Alfie desperately tries to arrange a dream wedding for Kat. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 12,250,000 viewers (7th place). Category:2003 episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns Category:Extended episodes Category:Christmas episodes